Los Cuñados
by L' Pame-Sabaku
Summary: Utau y Kukai llevan ya un mes de novios, ¿qué pasará cuando Utau conozca a los hermanos de Kukai? Veamos como son sus cuñados y qué pasa con ellos.


**Bueno, este es mi fic sobre esta pareja que definitivamente me traumó :3 es una pareja hermosa . ME ENCANTA! Y otra cosa que también me encantan son los hermanos de Kukai :B jejejeje, así que veamos que tal todo, disfruten el fic ^^!**

Gracias a la desesperación de Kukai, la casa estaba patas arriba. Las cosas que deberían estar adentro de los muebles, estaban afuera, todas desordenadas, libros y discos tirados por doquier sobre los sillones o sobre el suelo, ropa limpia mezclada con ropa sucia por aquí y por allá, haciendo un verdadero desorden.

**-**¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? –preguntaba el castaño al tiempo en que tiraba una prenda con su mano hacia atrás

**-**¡HEEY! ¡NO ME TIRES TUS CALZONES! –Kukai volteó y vio a Shusuui, el segundo hermano, sosteniendo un bóxer entre la punta de los dedos con cara de asco

El tercer hermano, Unkai y el cuarto, Rento se acercaron al lugar

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo, enano? –preguntó Unkai con las manos en la nuca

-¿Eres conciente de que en cuanto Kaidou-niisan vea este desorden va a ser tu fin, no? –preguntó Rento compadeciéndose de alguna manera

-¡ES QUE NO ENCUENTRO MI PELOTA! –gritó al cielo agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. Se dispuso a seguir buscando. Perder el balón era lo peor que podía pasarle, para colmo Daichi no estaba para ayudarle porque tenía reunión con los demás Shugo Charas, que seguro la razón eran las tonterías de Kiseki de gobernar el mundo y todo el rollo.

Shusuui y Rento rodaron los ojos y luego comenzaron levantar las cosas del suelo y ponerlas en su sitio. Perdió su preciada pelota, se entiende, ¿pero era necesario todo ese desastre?

Rento suspiró –Esto es un chiquero –dijo

Vio como Kukai seguía haciendo mugre, sacando platos de un armario blanco.

-¡NO TOQUES ESO! –protestó Unkai -¡ESTE ES MI ARMARIO DE COCINA! ¡NO LO TOQUES! ¡NO ROMPAS NADA!

-Pero… ¿y si mi pelota está ahí?

-¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS PONDRÍA ESE SUCIO BALÓN EN MI TESORO?!

-Hai… hai… -asintió Kukai volviendo a donde estaba, sabía lo quisquilloso y caprichoso que era su hermano cuando se trata de sus artículos de cocina, si lo hacía enojar sería el fin del mundo.

Souma Unkai ama la cocina, desde niño ha hecho platos exquisitos y obviamente es el que se encarga de alimentarlos a todos. A Kukai, por ser el menor, siempre le exigió que comiera porque sino se quedaría hecho un debilucho, y nadie bajo el apellido Souma sería un debilucho mientras comiera sus platos, de ahí Kukai saca su amor por la comida, Unkai le enseñó a comer como una bestia.

-TIENEN CINCO SEGUNDOS PARA EXPLICARME LO QUE PASA AQUÍ

A los cuatro se les vino el mundo abajo tras sentir esa gruesa voz y el aura de ira que provenía de ella, no había cosa que asustara más a los Souma que el enfado de su hermano mayor.  
Fueron volteando uno a uno y en fila, primero Shusuui, después Unkai, luego Rento y por último Kukai, todos con mirada de terror observando como el aura de Kaidou-niisan estallaba en llamas.

-E…etto… -comenzaba Rento nervioso y miró a su pequeño hermano –Habla Kukai

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque has sido tú, baka –reprochó Unkai

-Es tu culpa –dijo Shusuui

-Ah….ah…. –¡Qué buenos hermanos, eh! ¡Qué buenos! –Etto…

-Es para hoy, mocoso –Kaidou estaba perdiendo la paciencia, con mirada desafiante esperaba su respuesta, sin embargo el chico parece que se tambaleaba de nervios.

*Ring Ring*

-Oh… ¡EL TIMBRE! ¡YO VOY! –dijo el menor saliendo corriendo hacia la puerta y evadiendo la situación, aliviado.

Por otra parte, Kaidou estaba más que enojado, ¿qué le había estado enseñando a su hermanito todo este tiempo? Cuando se está en problemas hay que enfrentar la situación, no huir. Definitivamente debía disciplinarlo un poco más. Si su hermano huía ante un problema tan estúpido, ¿qué pasaría en un problema real? El instinto de hermano mayor de Kaidou estaba activado.

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Quien sea que haya tocado el timbre es un ángel caído del cielo, sí que lo había salvado. No pudo haber aparecido en momento más indicado, era alguien enviado por Dios (cof cof, autora)

Sin pensárselo dos veces ni preguntar siquiera, abrió la puerta con la sonrisa más grande de la historia de las sonrisas.

-¡HOOLAAA! –dijo con emoción sin ver de quien se trataba.

Ella se exaltó por un momento, ¿qué pasaba con ese entusiasmo?

Cuando Kukai por fin puso atención en quien se trataba, su sonrisa se desvaneció y un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas. Era ella, la chica más asombrosa del mundo. Su hermoso cabello rubio tan largo como el de Rapunzel atado en sus tan normales dos coletas, sus hermosos ojos violetas tan brillosos como un zafiro, ¿cómo es que había una chica tan linda? Además de su estilo, vestía una blusa blanca de mangas largas que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y cuello, bajo ella una falda corta de bolados púrpuras, si seguimos bajamos vemos que bajo sus rodillas habían unas largas medias negras que terminaban en unas botas blancas que hacían juego con su blusa, toda una diosa.

-Eh… eh… eh… -Kukai estaba asombrado, por su belleza y porque lo había agarrado desprevenido, nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella iría un día a su casa así como si nada

-¿Qué pasa con esa expresión? –Utau, desafiante como siempre y con el seño fruncido hizo que Kukai volviera a la realidad.

-Na-nada –Kukai se rascaba un poco la nuca –Es solo que me agarraste algo desprevenido

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a tu casa? –la chica miró hacia un costado con las mejillas sonrojadas, y Kukai tras esto sonrió. Estaba actuando como un idiota, como si un mes de novios no fuera suficiente como para acostumbrarse a ella, pero no podía evitarlo, Utau siempre tenía sorpresas.

-Jaja –rió Kukai, caminó un paso hasta estar bien cerca suyo, con una mano levantó su mentón obligándola a verlo fijamente –Baka, claro que puedes, mi linda princesa

Utau se sonrojó por este comentario, pero cuando iba a responder vio hacia la puerta. Detrás de Kukai habían cuatro chicos, mejor dicho cuatro hombres, todos muy atractivos.  
El primero era alto y bastante musculoso, vestía una remera anaranjada y un pantalón verde y ancho, un tipo claramente atlético. Ojos verdes y cabello caoba igual que Kukai, este tipo era idéntico a su novio, nunca había visto nada más parecido.  
El segundo tenía la misma altura que el primero, pero no se parecía en nada a su novio, era menos musculoso que el primero y vestía una remera verde de mangas largas, combinaba perfectamente con su pelo del mismo color, y esos lentes le daban un toque de sexy con intelectual.  
El tercero era el más alto de todos, pero sin duda el más sexy. Cabello rubio por los hombros y mirada cautivadora, seguro tenía muchas fans en su escuela o universidad, ya que no distinguía si era estudiante medio o universitario. Vestía una remera de Megadeath (que indicaba que tenía un gran estilo musical) y un jean.  
Por último, pero no menos importante, un chico que parecía traído del cielo. El más bajo de todos y a la vez el que tenía mirada más amable y/o comprensiva (al menos parecía), de cabello púrpura y ojos verdes como los de Kukai, vestía una simple remera azul y un pantalón vaquero del mismo color.

-¿Huh? –Kukai miró a su novia un poco confundido aún con la mano en su mentón -¿Qué pasa, Utau?

-¡Hoooooo! ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! –La voz de Unkai lo hizo despertar y cuando vio hacia atrás se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, rápidamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa mientras veía como los demás se reían.

-Trayendo a la novia a casa desde los 13 años, esto no sé si es legal –Comentaba el segundo

-¡HAAH?! –dijo Kukai

-Pero creo que mientras use protección está bien ¿no? –Animó el cuarto

-¡¿NAA-NAANII?!

-¡TÚ! ¡MOCOSO BASTARDO! Si tienes tiempo para chicas, puedes limpiar la casa –Amenazó el primero

Kukai cada vez se sonrojaba más.

-¡AAAAAHHHH! –El tercero se abalanzó sobre Kukai y lo abrazó mientras le salían chorros de lágrimas –¡MI PEQUEÑO KUKAI YA ES UN HOMBRE! ¡PENSAR QUE YA LLEGASTE A ESTA EDAD!

-¡HAAAAH! ¡DÉJENME EN PAAAZ! –Kukai sonrojado era sacudido para un lado y para otro por su hermano.

Utau por otro lado miró la escena y se le dibujó una sonrisa, era muy gracioso, demasiado. Kukai, quien siempre actuaba como el hermano mayor de los guardianes, como un hombre maduro frente a ella, quien se ofendía si le decía "niño" (aunque ella se lo decía continuamente porque amaba el "castigo" que había cuando lo decía), en este momento era el pequeño, el bebé de la casa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –no pudo evitarlo, era muy gracioso

-¿Huh? –Kukai miró a Utau, se reía sin parar, hacía tiempo no veía a Utau con semejante carcajada, cosa que hizo que sonriera y que le encontrara la gracia a la situación –Jajajaja –continuó

Miró a Unkai, quien lo sujetaba, y observó que miraba a Utau con una enorme cara de sorpresa. Miró atrás y encontró la misma expresión en sus otros hermanos.

-¿Qué pa…

-¡¿HOSHINA UTAU?!

W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W

De nuevo en el living, hecho un asco, pero en el living al fin y al cabo. Utau y Kukai sentados en el sillón principal mientras que los cuatro hermanos estaban parados frente a ellos, con los brazos cruzados y un tic en los ojos.

-Kukai, dime…. –Empezó Unkai -…¡¿CÓMO ES QUE HICISTE PARA CONQUISTAR UNA IDOL?! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡YO QUIERO UNA! –Se fue al rincón y se hizo bolita

-Además… de todas las Idols tenía que ser Hoshina Utau –Rento se arrodilló en el suelo haciendo una reverencia y luego se exaltó y se tiró arriba de la chica para abrazarla enormemente

-¡HEY! –protestó Kukai algo celoso

-¡HOSHINA-SAN! ¡Soy su más grande admirador, tengo todos sus discos y estoy pendiente de cada nuevo concierto y…

-Devuélvemela –Kukai jaló a SU Utau hacia él, haciendo que ella caiga encima y sentada sobre sus piernas –Así está mejor –concluyó abrazándola por la cintura, sonrojado

Utau se sonrojó de sobremanera, la sobreprotección y celos de Kukai eran divertidos y a la vez tiernos.

Los hermanos quedaron sorprendidos con la manera de Kukai de reclamar lo suyo y, por supuesto, no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para hacer bromas.

-Oooy Oooy, devuélvemela –se burlaba Unkai ya vuelto a la realidad

-Claaaro, soy Souma Kukai y tengo el poder de sentar a una Hoshina Utau sobre mi pe…

-¡NO SEAS DESUBICADO, RENTO! –le tapaba la boca Unkai

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA –Shusuui rió y se acercó a los chicos, extendió su mano sonriéndole a la chica –Soy Souma Shusuui, encantado de conocerte

-Tsukuyomi Hoshina Utau, encantada –respondió devolviéndole el saludo

-¿Ah ¿Tsukuyomi? –Kaidou se acercó a ellos

-Sí, Hoshina es el apellido de mi madre, peor lo uso como nombre artístico

-Oh, ya veo –respondió Shusuui

Kukai seguía en la misma posición, con su novia sentada en sus piernas y abrazándola por la cintura, SIN SOLTARLA. No quería saber lo que pasaría si Unkai y Rento se atrevían a tocarla, definitivamente los ataría, los cortaría en padacitos y los vendería como carne asada importada en un barco directo a Indonesia.  
Utau, completamente consciente de lo que pensaba su novio, decidió hablar.

-Así que, Kukai… -lo miró sonriendo -…¿estos son los hermanos de los que tanto me hablaste?

Como si se le hubiera prendido una bombita se dio cuenta de que no los había presentado, así que sacó a Utau de arriba suyo y se paró, luego le extendió la mano a su novia para que se levantara también, ella accedió y quedaron ambos parados.  
Los cuatro hermanos se alinearon esperando algo y entonces Kukai comenzó.

-Él es el mayor, Souma Kaidou, tiene 22 años y es profesor de Ed. Física –Utau lo vio, eso explicaba el por qué de ese físico tan atlético y también el amor por los deportes que tiene su novio.

-Él es el segundo, Souma Shusuui, tiene 20 años y estudia Abogacía –Bien, parecía una persona amable, pero si estudia derecho seguro tiene dos caras, los abogados son muy engañosos. Por otra parte, si es un abogado que tiene sentido de la justicia, entonces de ahí había salido ese lado de Kukai, ese lado de defender y cuidar lo que es suyo.

-Él es el tercero, Souma Unkai, tiene 19 años y está en el instituto de gastronomía -¿Gastronomía? ¿Quiere ser cheff? Eso la sorprendió, seguro que siempre fue el que cocinó en la casa aunque no tiene la pinta de cheff… es extraño ese chico… de todas maneras, Utau ama comer así que no hay mejor noticia que el tener un cheff gratis.

-Y él es el cuarto, Souma Rento, tiene 16 años y está cursando su último curso en la Preparatoria Garden

-¿Ah? –Utau miró curiosa a Rento -¿Dónde estudiaba Ikuto?

-¿Eh? ¿Conoces a Ikuto-sempai? –preguntó

-Es mi onii-san –confesó la rubia logrando un tic en el ojo de su cuñado

-¡¿NAAAAANIIIIII?!

-El mundo es muy pequeño ¿no? –rió Shusuui

A pesar de que todos rieron, Kukai se mantuvo serio, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Ya había presentado a sus hermanos, sí, ahora venía lo difícil:

-Chicos –dijo, sabiendo que le iban a gastar bromas, sabiendo que le iban a molestar el resto de la semana, tomó a su chica de la mano y dijo –Ella es mi novia, Tsukuyomi Hoshina Utau

Todos abrieron sus ojos, a pesar de que eso ya era obvio su pequeño Kukai había tenido el coraje de hacerlo saber de todas formas, los niños crecen ¿no?

Shusuui sonrió por lo bajo ante este pensamiento, el chico ya era todo un caballero.

Unkai y Rento se hicieron bolita por los rincones:

-Mi hermano pequeño consiguió una Idol antes que yo –decía el primero

-Kukai se agarró a mi más grande ídola –decía el segundo

Kaidou, por otro lado, sonrió. Esto era un caja de sorpresas: Primero; su pequeño hermano tenía novia, Segundo; era una Idol famosa, Tercero; Se paró frente a todos y lo dijo sin dudar, eso lo hacía un hombre.  
Pensar que estaba preocupado por su disciplina cuando huyó hacia la puerta por el desorden que había, pero si tiene el coraje como para presentar a su novia frente a ellos entonces…. ¡EL DESORDEN!

-Hey, mocoso –Kaidou se enojó, todo este rato había evitado limpiar ese desorden de eso no hay duda -¿No podrías haber traído a tu novia otro día? ¡LA CASA ES UN ASCO!

Kukai dio un click y vio a su alrededor… en verdad era un asco, pero no le importó. Sabe cómo es Utau y que esto a ella le importaba en lo más mínimo, su habitación estaba peor que todo esto. Utau para muchos a primera vista puede parecer linda y tierna, y aunque él consideraba eso, también sabía que la verdadera Utau tiene una personalidad imponente.

-Al final no me contestaste, mocoso –Dijo Kaidou -¿Por qué hay un desastre en la casa?

Kukai se había olvidado completamente de eso, pero cuando iba a contestar…

-Dejame adivinar –Utau puso sus manos en la cintura y con aire de astucia dijo –No encontrabas tu pelota y armaste un escándalo buscándola, ¿cierto?

Shusuui, Unkai y Rento la miraron sorprendidos ¿cómo es que supo exactamente lo que había pasado?

-JJAJAJAAJA –era la clásica risa de Kukai, con una sonrisa y aire seductor levantó de nuevo el mentón de su novia –¿Me amas tanto que desarrollaste poderes telepáticos?

-B-BAKA! –Utau, roja como un tomate, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el otro lado –D-dejaste tu pelota en el estudio de grabación ayer y… -caminó un par de pasos y levantó una bolsa del piso, la cual los otros recién en este momento se dieron cuenta que estaba ahí -…toma

Le extendió la pelota a Kukai y él fue como si hubiera vuelto a la vida

-¡MI PELOTA! –completamente enérgico y feliz -¡PERO CLARO! El estudio de grabación ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

-¡EXACTO! ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? –regañó Utau –Desordenaste toda la casa buscándola en vez de preguntarte primero dónde fue que la dejaste ¿no es así? Eres un baka -dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado

-Eeh… JAJAJAJA… supongo que sí, gomen

-Tskk, siempre tengo que estar yo en todo ¿esa pelota no es importante para ti? Aún así la perdiste, eres un niño, eres un… -No terminó de hablar cuando fue jalada por su brazo hacia su novio, quien le tapó la boca con unos gruesos y hambrientos labios. La besó de forma apasionada, olvidando todo a su alrededor, sin embargo ella trató de resistirse. Él, al percatarse de esto, con la otra mano la tomó por la cintura y la aprisionó hacia él, obligándola a estar más cerca suyo, sin embargo en determinado momento paró y la vio. Estaba con los ojos más que abiertos, un poco más y juraba que se le saldrían, la había visto sonrojada muchas veces, pero nunca como esa vez, así que se sintió bien, de alguna manera se sintió "superior".

-No lo olvides, princesa… cada vez que me digas niño, te besaré –dijo sonriendo, haciéndose el nabo mientras se separaba.

Utau lo miró -¡BAAAAAKAAAAAA! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas y los puños cerrados -¡ERES UN BAKA!

-JAJAJA –rió Kukai con los brazos en la nuca

-Ya sabía eso, es solo… que no pensé que lo harías frente a tus hermanos –Utau vio hacia sus cuñados, todos estaban que se caían de la sorpresa, con los ojos abiertos, contemplando la escena actual y rebobinando la anterior.  
El impacto era grande sobretodo en Rento, quien no podía creer que su ídola había sido besada por su pequeño hermano, algo era raro.

Kukai vio a sus hermanos y sonrió

-Je, iban a molestarme así te besara o no, así que eso no importa –le dijo

Utau miró de nuevo hacia un costado, con su obstinada personalidad de siempre, pero a Kukai le encantaba eso, esa personalidad obstinada era lo mejor de ella porque al mismo tiempo la hacía tierna.

Los dos irradiaban una atmósfera dulce, pero se rompió cuando Kaidou…

-Bien, mocoso… ¡SI TIENES EDAD PARA TENER NOVIA ENTONCES TIENES EDAD PARA LIMPIAR! ¡LIMPIA ESTE CHIQUERO!  
Kukai se resignó  
-Hai…hai… -dijo

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Kukai estaba ordenando los libros con disgusto, pff… sus hermanos estaban con SU novia sentados todos muy cómodos en los sillones y tomando café, y él ahí ordenando libros. ¡JODER! No podía ser peor, si fuera otra persona, le importaba un corno, ¡pero tenía que ser justo Utau! TSK! Y Daichi que no llegaba más de la tonta reunión esa, seguro la estaba pasando bien con los demás charas. Ahora que piensa en los charas, ni Iru ni Eru estaban ahí, seguro también estaba en la reunión… pff… todos se divierten menos él.

En el living:

Utau estaba algo incómoda, sus cuatro guapos cuñados la miraban fijamente. Estaban en un juego de sillones, Kaidou en el sillón de una pieza de la izquierda, Shusuui en el también de una pieza pero de la derecha, en el medio, sobre el sillón de tres piezas estaban a la izquierda Unkai, a la derecha Rento, y ella en el medio. Completamente incómodo.

"_Dsshh!, Kukai, ¿por qué tenés que limpiar justo ahora? Te necesito" _–Pensaba nuestra chica.

-Dime, Utau-chan.. ah, no te molesta que te llame así ¿no? –sonrió Shuusui

-Eh, no, para nada

-Ah, genial, bueno… ¿desde cuándo cantas?

La pregunta sorprendió un poco a Utau, pero respondió tranquila

-Desde que era muy pequeña, mi padre es violinista y yo cantaba junto a él, después mi onii-san aprendió a tocar el violín y cantaba con él, no con mi padre

-¿Huh? ¿Ikuto-sempai toca el violín? –preguntó Rento sorprendido, Utau asintió

-Sí, y lo hace muy bien

-Interesante –dijo Shusuui con una sonrisa, todos asintieron

-¿Y sigues cantando con tu padre y tu hermano? –preguntó Unkai inocentemente

Utau se puso algo frágil ante ese comentario pero, de todas maneras decidió decirlo, porque al fin y al cabo ya estaba metida en ese tema.

-Mi padre desapareció un día, cuando era muy pequeña, y no lo vi más. –La cara de sus cuñados cambió rápidamente, les conmovió la mirada de tristeza de la chica, angustiándolos.

-Gomen –dijo Unkai –Creo que metí la pata

-No, para nada –Utau, aunque en el fondo su cristal se rajaba poco a poco, permaneció fuerte –Mi hermano lo está buscando

Captó la atención de todos tras eso

-¿Ikuto-sempai….

-Está en Europa, buscándolo… en verdad… Ikuto… -Una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo, cada vez que tocaba este tema se ponía así, se deprimía, ya no lo amaba como un amante, pero sí como su hermano. Ikuto es su hermano, ella en verdad lo quiere, lo extraña mucho. Todos los días se pregunta cómo estará, qué estará haciendo, es cierto que mantiene contacto con él, pero no puede evitar preocuparse, el hecho de tenerlo lejos para Utau equivale a no poder hacer nada por él, si le pasa algo no poder estar ahí, dejarlo solo.

Unas manos cálidas la agarraron por la cabeza y la empujaron atrás, obligándola a ver hacia arriba. Ahí estaba su amado Kukai, con la cabeza un poco arriba de la de ella, mirándola. Utau podía notar su preocupación y él atinó a secarle la lágrima, suavemente, con su dedo pulgar fue frotando su mejilla hasta no dejar rastro de su tristeza.

-Está bien, Utau –dijo suavemente Kukai –Estoy contigo ahora

Por supuesto, por supuesto que estaba con ella, es solo que… que…. ¿qué? ¿Es solo que qué? Ni ella sabía la respuesta

-¡HEY! Nadie te dijo que dejes tu trabajo –Kaidou interrumpió la tensión mirando a Kukai con cara desafiante

-No tengo que cumplir órdenes de nadie –Respondió Kukai con el seño fruncido

-¿Ah si? Soy tu hermano mayor y te ORDENO que sigas limpiando

-TSK Solo das "órdenes" porque no puedes hacer nada tú mismo

-¿Es un desafío?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-¡Cavaste tu tumba, mocoso!

-¡Te voy a destrozar!

Ambos se juntaron y agarraron un trapo de piso, después de eso empezaron la gran carrera. Corrían por toda la casa limpiando el piso por acá y por allá.

Utau los observaba con una gota en la cabeza, sabía bien que eso lo estaban haciendo para animarla a ella y lo estaban logrando, era divertido verlos haciendo tonterías.

-¿Esto es normal? –preguntó Utau a los chicos

-Sí, pasa siempre –respondió Shusuui bebiendo de su café

-Sí, no le des bola, es cosa de hombres –comentó Unkai con los brazos en la nuca… sin saber que estaba a punto de morir.

-¿Cosa de hombres? –Unkai, Shusuui y Rento tragaron saliva al verla, parecía otra. Pasó de ser un ángel a ser un demonio, pasó de Eru a Iru. Los miró con desprecio y enfado, hay cosas que hacen enojar a Tsukuyomi Hoshina Utau, y que sean machistas es una de las más fuertes. -¿Crees que las cosas se dividen por género?

-Etto… -Unkai se aterrorizó -…yo creo…

-Oh, vamos, Utau-chan –Shusuui trató de calmar la situación –Defiendo la igualdad de género, pero todos sabemos que en el fondo hay cosas de chicas y cosas de chicos, por ejemplo, el color Rosa es…

-¡CÁLLATE! –Utau cada vez daba más miedo

-¡NO HAGAN ENOJAR A LA GRAN HOSHINA UTAU! –Rento, como buen fan que es, defendió a su ídola –Ella es una delicada damisela que siempre debe ser protegida, ¿no es así?

Venitas, venitas, venitas y más venitas se asomaron en la sien de la rubia

-¡QUÉ DELICADA NI QUÉ MIERDA! ¡LAS MUJERES PODEMOS HACER LO MISMO QUE USTEDES! ¡DE HECHO LO HACEMOS MEJOR! ¡ASÍ QUE ES MEJOR QUE VAYAN CERRANDO EL TRASERO CON ESAS TONTERÍAS PORQUE SINO YO SE LOS CERRARÉ! ¡¿ENTIENDEN?!

-H-Haaai… -Dijeron los tres al unísono sin dejar el temor

-¿huh? ESA NO ES FORMA DE HABLAR!

Utau volteó y vio que el autor de esas palabras había sido el mayor, Kaidou, que junto a Kukai estaban parados al lado del librero. Habían terminado de limpiar y todo estaba esplendoroso de nuevo.

-Uuuh… hicieron enojar a Utau, es su fin, chicos –Kukai sonrió y se compadeció de sus hermanos, esto iba a ser divertido

-¡¿NANI?! –Utau se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado –Hmp, ellos tienen la culpa por decir que las mujeres son inferiores

-Pero nosotros no…

-¡SILENCIO!

-¡Sí, señora!

-JAJAJAJA –Kukai rió, esto definitivamente iba a ser divertido, sobretodo por la idea que estaba teniendo -¿Qué tal si probamos cuál es el sexo más fuerte?

-¿Alguien dijo sexo? –preguntó Rento

-¡Eres un pervertido! –protestó Unkai

Ignorándolos a ellos, Utau… -¿Me estás desafiando? ¡VAS A PERDER, SOUMA! –dijo señalando al castaño

-JAJA! Sí, claro, como si fuera a perder con una chica, TSUKUYOMI! –le contestó el ex-jack

-Pues ésta chica, te ha ganado varias veces y lo volverá a hacer… así que, ¿qué es esta vez?

La sonrisa de Kukai se hizo más grande y miró a Unkai con malicia.

-¿Queda ramen de hoy al medio día? –le preguntó

-¿EH? –Unkai no entendió a qué venía eso –Sí ¿por qué?

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Kukai y Utau estaban sentados en dos sillas, sobre la mesa de la cocina, esperando con ansias el plato de comida. Se miraban con llamas en los ojos, ninguno daría su brazo a torcer, no señor.

Kaidou, Shusuui y Rento estaban en las sillas de atrás, observándolos.  
Kaidou se veía interesado, rara vez su hermanito retaba a alguien que no sea él, pero cuando lo hacía era por algo. Ese algo era esa chica, esa chica volvió loco a su hermanito y ya había comprobado por qué, una chica "normal" no aceptaría esos retos ¿comer ramen hasta reventar? No hay chica que acepte eso, Hoshina Utau es una de las que están en peligro de extinción, además es una Idol, ¡UNA IDOL! La mayoría de las Idol viven traumadas con su imagen y se meten en dietas estúpidas, muchas terminan sufriendo anorexia, pero ahí estaba, la cortamambo, alguien que se salió de la línea de "lo que tiene que ser", una chica única. Kukai definitivamente eligió bien a su chica, estaba aprobada por su Kaidou-niisan.

Unkai apagó la hornalla, lo que significaba que el ramen estaba listo. Miró a ambos y acercó los platos, sirvió.

-Bien, las reglas son estas –comenzó Unkai –El que coma más, gana

-¡HAI! –asintieron ambos

-Preparados… listos… YA!

La pareja empezó a devorar, literalmente. No saboreaban nada, solo tragaban, tragaban y tragaban. Algunos se preguntaban si masticaban la comida o se comían todo entero, si masticaban lo hacían a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡Otro más! –dijo Utau mostrando el plato vacío

-¡Otro más! –dijo Kukai un segundo después, mostrando también su plato vacío

-A la orden –respondió Unkai

De nuevo seguían comiendo, ya por el segundo plato.

-OOH ¡TÚ SÍ QUE SABES COMER! –Unkai se veía muy feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –¡HOSHINA UTAU! ¡ERES GENIAL! ¡Definitivamente sabes comer, sí que sí!

Utau por su parte ni se percató de lo que dijo, nada podía desconcentrarla de lo suyo.

-Unkai, no deberías estar festejando esto, terminarán enfermos –reprochó Shusuui, resignado a la situación.

-¡OTRO! –dijo Kukai

-¡OTRO! –dijo Utau

-¡HAI HAI! –respondió Unkai

Kukai y Utau seguían su competencia.

-Haz sido ignorado –comentó Rento

-No me digas –respondió Shusuui de forma sarcástica.

Cuarto plato, quinto plato, octavo plato…

-Ah…ahhh… -Kukai estaba delirando

-Me… duele… el estómago –reprochaba Utau

A ambos solo les quedaba un pedazo de papa, solo uno, era eso, si se lo comían ganarían, sí. Utau lo observaba y con los palillos lo agarraba, su mano temblaba pero aún así, la metió dentro de la boca y la masticó.

Kukai levantó con sus palllos el pedazo de papa, se lo iba a meter en la boca pero justo en ese momento, su cabeza cayó arriba del plato y con la mano frotándose la panza dio por entendido su derrota.

-Aaahh…. No puedo más

Utau tragó el pedazo de papa al mismo tiempo que perdía la conciencia. Vio a su lado a su novio, tirado sobre la mesa en suma debilidad. La papa estaba dentro del plato, no la había comido.

-Yo…gané… gané… -Utau se sentía triunfadora y sonrió, muy levemente pero sonrió -…gané…ganbuaaaaaghhhhhh

Ahí estaba, todo lo que entra tiene que salir. Vomitó ocho platos de ramen, sí, no suena bien. Lo peor es que vomitó arriba de su chico porque es lo que tenía más cerca, no pudo evitarlo, lo manchó todo, lo ensució, todo fue asqueroso.  
Kukai estaba tan débil que nisiquiera se corrió, le estaban vomitando arriba y ni se movió, increíble. Sin embargo, por lo contrario, eso incentivó a que Kukai vomite también y así comenzó una nueva competencia, a ver quien vomitaba más. Hermoso ¿no?

-Estas son las consecuencias de comer tanto –reprochó Shusuui

-¡PUAAAAAAJ! ¡PERO QUÉ ASCO! –Unkai se tapó la nariz con los dedos, como si fuera una pinza, para no soportar el olor que emanaba

-Es tu culpa, todo esto es tu comida –dijo Rento con los dedos de la misma forma

-¡PERO NO ERA LA IDEA QUE VOMITARAN!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –Los tres miraron hacia el otro lado, su hermano mayor se reía a la carcajada limpia. ¿Qué era lo gracioso? Kukai y su novia estaban vomitando, la comida de Unkai había sido un desperdicio, todo estaba sucio de vómito (el cual había que limpiar) y había un olor asqueroso en aire que no se lograba sacar ni con un enorme frasco de aromatizante.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? –preguntó Shusuui irritado

-Todo –contestó Kaidou simplemente –Esa chica es maravillosa, en verdad hizo una buena elección el mocoso

Los tres abrieron los ojos como platos pero luego sonrieron y miraron hacia la pareja que seguía vomitando. No pudieron estar más de acuerdo con su Kaidou-niisan, esa chica definitivamente estaría con Kukai hasta el final, porque cuando una chica está contigo hasta en los vómitos, está contigo en todo, eso es inevitable.

La pareja ya estaba cesando de vomitar, definitivamente el vomitar es una sensación horrible así que ambos estaban pensando en no hacerse tanto estos retos como antes, sino iban a terminar extripándose el hígado en alguna operación, y está claro que a ninguno de los dos le agrada esa idea.

Kaidou se acercó, era el único que no se tapaba la nariz pero no le importó.

-Vaya asquerosidad –comentó –Vayan al baño, Kukai llevala al baño a que se enjuague la boca, nosotros limpiaremos.

Kukai asintió y se quitó la remera que traía puesta, estaba toda sucia.  
Utau, ya un poco mejor después de haber lanzado todo, se sonrojó al apreciar el muy bien formado cuerpo de su chico, esos pectorales y esos bíceps lo hacían ver muy sexy.  
El chico le extendió la mano y ella la aceptó, así, ambos tomados de la mano fueron caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar al baño, una vez allí se lavaron las manos y enjuagaron la boca.

-Este concurso se nos pasó un poco –comentó Kukai –ahora tendré que bañarme, me haz vomitado todo, Utau

-Jaja –Utau se rió un poco –pero bueno, gané, lo probé, las mujeres somos mejores

-Hai, hai, tú ganaste –Kukai ya estaba resignado –Mejor no tengamos más este concurso, compitamos con otra cosa

-Jajajaja

Utau se vio al espejo, estaba demacrada, pálida, débil y encima apestaba a vómito. Miró a su lado, Kukai estaba más o menos en la misma situación, solo que sin remera, lo cual la sonrojó.  
Kukai al verla, sonrió malvadamente y la abrazó por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro.

-¿Qué cosas estás pensando, pervertida? –La chica abrió los ojos y luego hizo su gesto clásico de mirar a otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-Hmp, ni que fueras un sex symbol, Souma

-JAJAJA –De nuevo esa personalidad obstinada, ¡qué chica grandiosa! No podía tener una mejor novia, alguien vomite contigo es alguien que vale la pena, esa chica era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado

Tras la puerta se asomaron cuatro cabezas, todas excepto la del mayor se estaban tapando la nariz al estilo pinza.

-Joder, enserio apestan –protestó Unkai

Kukai dejó de abrazar a su novia al ver que Rento se acercaba a él.

-Toma, te traje ropa, date una ducha, la necesitas urgente –le dijo sin sacarse los dedos de la nariz. Kukai lo miró, y cuando esto pasó, Rento le guiñó el ojo en señal de picardía. _"-¿Qué están tramando?"_ Se preguntó Kukai al instante.

-Utau-chan –Shusuui se acercó a ella –Toma, es ropa de nuestra madre, seguro te queda, ella está de viaje con nuestro padre.

-Eh…arigato –contestó cordialmente la chica, que ya se encontraba bien al igual que el castaño

-Bueno –Kaidou miró atentamente a su pequeño hermano con una gran sonrisa que demostraba orgullo –El resto corre por ti

Entonces, casi a la velocidad de la luz, los cuatro salieron y cerraron la puerta de golpe. Utau y Kukai se miraron, él se sonrojó, ya entendía lo que estaban tramando, malditos pervertidos, se vengaría de ellos… o tal vez no.

-Bueno, ¿nos bañamos? –preguntó

-NA-NA-NA-NA-NAAAANIIII?! –Definitivamente ya no le quedaba nada de pálida, ahora era un tomate humano, por Dios, ¿cómo le iba a preguntar eso? -¿Q-q-q-qué insinúas? M-MALDITO PERVERTIDO! Pervertido! Pervertido!

-Jajajaja –Kukai rió y se sentó sobre la tapa del water-closs –Así que soy pervertido, tú eres la que estuvo mirando mis pectorales todo este tiempo

-Heh… EEEEEEEEHHHHHH?! –Para Utau la cosa venía cada vez peor, para Kukai venía mejor –Yo-yo… yo no…

-Encima lo niegas, deberías ser más honesta

-T-TU! –Humo le salía de las orejas, ¡humo! –T-Tú… yo no te estaba viendo nada –se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo –No tengo nada que verte ¿Cómo voy a verte? Ni siquiera tienes pectorales, eres un niño, no puedes…

Unos carnosos labios la aprisionaron en pasión. Kukai la rodeó por la cintura y la juntó hacia él, mientras ella, aunque al principio resistía, terminó dejándose llevar y lo abrazó rodeándole el cuello. Así el beso, al principio tierno, fue adquiriendo mayor intensidad. Kukai mordió el labio inferior de Utau haciendo que esta largara un pequeño gemido, sin embargo el chico aprovechó el hueco para adentrar su lengua en su boca y así hacer un bailecito con la lengua de su acompañante. Aquello se sentía bien, se sentía muy bien, pero no sería nada al lado de lo que vendría pronto.

Se separaron en busca de aire. Kukai le agarró la mejilla con suavidad.

-Me dijiste niño, tuviste tu castigo –dijo suavemente

-B-b-baka… -reprochó la rubia lo suficientemente alto como para que el castaño asome una sonrisa.

Kukai se acercó a la ropa que le había dejado su hermano y lo encontró, adentro de los bolsillos lo encontró.

-Lo sabía, Rento definitivamente eres un pervertido –comentó

Utau no entendía mucho, así que acercó a ver qué había ahí. Cuando vio una pequeña cajita cuadrada con el símbolo de +18 lo entendió.

-Extendamos tu castigo –dijo el castaño

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tra… AAAAHH!... No lamas ahí… hey… no-no toques…. Aah…. Kukai… AY!...ah… ah

El castaño por primera vez en el día le agradeció a Kiseki de haber convocado a los Shugo Charas, porque con Daichi, Eru e Iru allí, no sería lo mismo. Aunque de todas maneras sabía que tenía espectadores, que detrás de la puerta del baño, estaban sus cuatro hermanos, sonriendo maliciosamente y felices de que le haya llegado la hora, pero no le importó, nada importó, porque ese momento era único y nada iba a arruinarlo.


End file.
